Looking after Hiccup
by kathythelion
Summary: Hiccups sick and Jack goes over to his to try to make him feel better with kisses and bed cover dens. Contains fluff and mild smut. Enjoy! Hijack/frostcup!


I had come over to Hiccups house because he said he was feeling sick. He may have said he was fine and no need to worry but he under reacted when it came to himself.

When I got to Hiccups house, I was expecting his large but friendly father to answer the door, but it was Hiccup. We hadn't been friends a long time but enough time for me to develop a big crush on him. He was just so damn cute.

'Hey Jack.' He said sounding as ill as ever with a blanket wrapped around him.

'Hiccup I told you, you were ill! Now go back to bed. I'll be up in a minute.' I told him as I stepped into his house. He shuffled upstairs and I went to make him a hot chocolate. When I had finished I walked up the stairs to find Hiccup fast asleep. I put the hot drink on his desk and sat next to him. He looked so peaceful. It was so tempting to kiss him but I didn't want to ruin anything between us.

I had an idea. I went into a basket which had lots of bed sheets in it and started making a den around Hiccups bed. I then went down stairs and looked up the stairs where his father put the Christmas lights. I got some and ran back upstairs I hooked them on to the ceiling and around the bed. I then got more blankets and up them on the bed next to Hiccup. I bought his tv onto the bed and put on a movie. I paused it and leaned over to Hiccup, I didn't want to wake him but I really wanted him to see what I had done for him. So I whispered 'Hic?'

'Five more minutes dad…' He groan and rolled over away from me.

'Hic, come on wake up.' He just buried his face more into the pillow. I then picked up the blanket which was covering him and slipped in and poked his side. He rolled back around, facing me and still didn't wake up. God this boy was annoying. I lifted up his shirt just a tiny bit and started tickling him he groan and laughed as he tried to push me away. I stopped and he opened his eyes fully and looked around.

'Jack did you do this?' He asked smiling and looking around.

'No the Easter bunny… who do you think did it stupid.' I said nudging him. He realised I had put a film on and snuggled into me and pulled the covers over us more. I pressed play and we cuddled watch the movie. It was weird Hiccup letting me be this close, but I liked it. I guess he let me because I was cooling him down, after all he was burning up.

The movie then came to a scene where the couple were kissing and Hiccup and I both tensed awkwardly. The couple started getting a bit more… erm… frisky. And Hiccup looked up at me and quickly back at the movie. My stomach turned. The scene past and we relaxed a bit more. I then felt a hand on mine, I then realised Hiccup was holding my hand. I laced my fingers with his and he squeezed it tighter.

I poked Hiccups face, bored from the movie.

'What?' He said complaining.

'Just counting your freckles.'

'Why?

'Bored.' I answered poking each one.

'Well can you stop?'

'I can… but I won't.' I said smirking. I poked his nosed and noticed it was red from his cold. 'Hiccup the red nose reindeer.' I said laughing. He glared at me and said 'Stop it Jack.'

'Whatcha gonna do about it hm?' I said spitefully.

He tackled me on to the bed while shouting 'THIS!' he started tickling me I laughed and tried to push him off but it was no use. He was on top of me and I was crying from laughing so much. He finally stopped and we both went silent. If I moved an inch our mouths would touch. He didn't move and just stared at me. I leaned in and kissed his lips, they were soft and cold. I realised what I had just done and pulled away.

'Hic…I'm sorry I didn't mean to-'I was cut off by Hiccups lips on mine. He kissed me down onto the bed forcefully and I put my hands in his hair. He tasted like cough sweets, which made it even better… If that was even possible. He put his hands in my hair and my hands lowered to his waist and pulled him closer. After a few hours we were naked.

.

The next morning I woke up to Hiccups brunet hair in my mouth and him on my chest. He was still asleep so I decided not to wake him. But then I heard Hiccups dad come home.

'Hic! Hic wake up now!' I said nudging him trying to get him off me.

'no..' He mumbled holding around me tighter.

'Oi get up now Hiccup.' I pushed him off the bed and he glared at me put soon stopped when he heard his dad walking up the stairs. He ran to his clothes and put them on, I put my shirt on and put the covers over the rest of my body. Hiccup sat at his desk pretending to be busy, then his dad walked in.

'Hey Hic- Oh hello Jack!' He said looking surprised but happy.

'Hey dad! I erm I felt ill so Jack come over last night to make sure I was okay.' Hiccup said nervously.

'Oh good I hope Jack took good care of you, well I'll be having breakfast if you need me.' With that he walked down stairs.

'Oh yes I took real good care of you last night didn't I Hiccup!' I said smirking as his dad left. Hiccup went red.

'Oh shut up horny pants.' Said Hiccup smirking.

**hope you guys liked it! please let me know! thanks for reading x**


End file.
